


Go back to sleep

by KissingWinchesters



Series: YouKnowTheyAreBrothers Blog [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: It simply happened





	Go back to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Read the original work including art/gifs [HERE](http://youknowtheyarebrothers.tumblr.com/post/128999235685/you-gonna-get-up-and-make-me-breakfast-uh-how)

“You gonna get up and make me breakfast?”

“Uh, how bout no.”

“But, I’m hungry.”

“Don’t care. Comfy.”

“Uhhh.”

“Go back to sleep.”

“I can’t. I’m hungry. And awake. Feed me.”

“Can’t be that hungry or you’d go get something yourself.”

“I hate you.”

“I know.”

“Oh, d'you remember that place in New York? With the ultimate cri…”

“…crispy bacon. Yeah, I remember. You mention it maybe every other day.”

“Man, now that was good bacon. Salty.”

“I can hear your heart screaming.”

“Was so good. Do we have bacon?”

“Did you buy bacon last time we did a run?”

“Uh, no.”

“Well, there you go.”

Minutes of silence pass. Dean is thinking about bacon, and Sam is thinking about Dean thinking about bacon. Dean’s also thinking about coffee. He sighs.

“So we had sex, huh?”

“Yep.”

“New. For us.”

“Yeah, never done that.”

Dean makes a popping sound with his lips and nods absently.

“You good?”

“I’m good. You?”

“Yeah, uh, I’m awesome.”

“There is one thing though.”

“Hm?”

“Yeah. Why am I the little spoon? Just doesn’t seem practical.”

“Are you kidding me? You’re the cuddler. I thought you’d be giddy about it?”

“Giddy? And, well yeah I like hugging and…”

“Cuddling.”

“Yes, Dean, but you’re shorter than me and it’d make more sense for us to switch. We’ll do that next time, ok?”

“Next time?”

“Yeah. But we should have breakfast first though.”

Dean smirks, kissing Sam’s neck. He strokes Sam’s elbow and feels him relax more in his arms.

“You got bacon, didn’t you, Sammy?”

“Maybe.”

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”


End file.
